nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrath of the Ancients
The Wrath of the Ancients (commonly referred to as Elemental Bows) are Wonder Weapons featured in Der Eisendrache. Overview Unlike its multiplayer variant, this weapon holds 60 arrows instead of 8. It has a high rate of fire. All the shots are explosive, they are affected by gravity, and there is no splash damage whatsoever. This weapon, much like the upgraded Elemental Staffs, would replace the knife with an arrow melee attack, being stronger than the knife. Steps to Obtain # Feed eight zombies to all three of the dragons each. ## Control Room (Fireplace and Disco Easter Egg) ## Gate of Underground tunnel ## Pyramid Room # Head to the room where the knight is resting to obtain the weapon. Watch the tutorial here Upgraded Bows Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm The Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm (commonly referred to as Storm Bow) shoots electric arrows and holds 75 arrows compared to its non-upgrade version. Steps to Obtain # Go find the small tower with the lighting bolt and storm vane. Shoot it. # Collect the fallen arrow. # Ignite three bonfires outside the map. ## Next to the Bell Tower ## Distance near the KRM-2 wall-buy ## High on cliff seen off of Rocket Launch Pad trail. # Go to the Pyramid Room and initiate the Anti-Gravity sequence. Wall run along the walls of the room to activate five etchings on the walls. # Fill up three Urns with five Zombie Souls each. They are found with lightning ## Room above Double Tap ## Rocket Pad ## Bell Tower # Go back to where the arrow was collected and place the arrow in the now-present blue fog. Re-obtain the arrow after it's been reforged. # Go to the Pyramid Room to where the Lightning Shrine is located. Fill it up with Zombie Souls until it is done. # Place the bow on the Shrine and re-obtain it after it transforms into the upgraded bow. Kreegakaleet lu Gostata'ahm The Kreegakaleet lu Gostata'ahm (commonly referred to as Demon Bow '''or '''Void Bow) shoots arrows that spawn man-eating skulls in an explosion, holding 75 arrows instead of 60. Steps to Obtain # Shoot the Glyph near Double Tap. Collect the broken arrow. # Melee-kill a zombie on the glowing square near Mule Kick. Activate Urn. # Collect six Keeper Skulls ## Near Urn on broken wall. ## Church Courtyard on the right-hand balcony window. ## Toy chest in Samantha's Bedroom ## Broken wall right of Double Tap ## Sink in corner of Teleporter Room ## Rocket Test Site at the back of the truck # Make about 10 crawlers (blow off the zombies' legs) and bring them to the Glyph Room. They will then be killed. # Voice can be heard saying three of six distinct words; Griffin, Heart, Door, Stag, Crown, or Horn, which are identical to the three knights' pedestals. If players happen to miss the three words, they can shoot the Urn to hear them again. # In that room, kill zombies until all six symbols appear. The players must choose the three that were announced and find the three knights with the corresponding symbol. # Go back to the Glyph Room and shoot the three symbols that were announced. # Fire will appear in the middle of the room. Place the broken arrow into the fire, then take it once it is ready. # Go back to the Pyramid and place the arrow into one of the boxes. # Collect Zombie Souls until it is ready. The player will then receive the Upgraded Bow. Kreeaho'ahm Ahmhogaroc The Kreeaho'ahm Ahmoharoc (commonly referred to as Fire Bow) shoots arrows that explodes with lava and fire and holds 75 arrows instead of 60. Steps to Obtain # Head to the top of the spiral steps of the Clock Tower. Shoot the wall with the strange symbol. The wall will break and a broken arrow will come out. Collect it. # Go and initiate the Rocket at the Rocket Testing Chamber. A black rock will then be glowing orange. Shoot it and it will fly skyward. # Shoot three rings will riding the Wundersphere. ## Next to spawn, between the KRM-262 and Double Tap II. ## Bastion, between the Wundersphere entry and the Death Ray trap. ## Outside the Clock Tower beside a Der Wunderfizz location. # Stand in each of the three previous rings and collect Zombie Souls by killing them. # Head back to the Clock Tower and hold the action button near the clockwork. # A cuneiform symbol will appear, representing one of three fireplaces located in the map. Each fireplace has a different symbol. One of these symbols correspond with the one at the Clock Tower. ## Fireplace underneath the Dragon in the Control Room. ## Fireplace in Samantha's Room. ## Up the stairs across from a Dragon near a Der Wunderfizz location. # The corresponding ring of fire will be still be lit. Shoot an arrow into the fireplace to make a volcano. This shot requires the player to be in the ring. The following shots require the player to shoot the fireplace again, being near the volcano while their screen is flashing orange. Then hold the action button at the fireplace ## If three or less arrows are used, a Max Ammo will be rewarded. # Head to the Death Ray and hold the action button on a glowing, orange object that is levitating. It will explode and release a reforged arrow. Collect it. # Place the arrow in the corresponding box in the Pyramid Room. # The player must collect 20 Zombie Souls near the box. # Place the bow into the box. Wait, then the bow will then be returned, upgraded. Kreeholo lu Kreemasaleet The Kreeholo lu Kreemasaleet (commonly referred to as Wolf Bow) shoots arrows that explode and spawn wolves (when charged), using two shots, that kill zombies around it. Steps to Obtain # Hold the action button on four paintings on the map in correct order. They are each found in each Bell Tower. By doing so, a wall with a wolf symbol will crumble, revealing a broken arrow. Collect it. # Head to the Rocket Pad and shoot the red flag. Collect the Red Skull. # Place skull in the Wolf box. # A wolf will then appear. Follow it to three locations. At each location, collect Zombies Souls by killing Zombies. # Head to the Pyramid Room and wall-run until two symbols appear above the wolf. Shoot the two symbols until a ledge forms. # Go the the ledge to retrieve the reforged arrow. # Head to the corresponding box and place the arrow in the box. # Collect 20 Zombie Souls around the box. # Place arrow into the box. It will then be returned, upgraded. Trivia * When placing any bow into their box in the Pyramid Room, a Max Ammo will be given to the player who put their bow in.